Dyskusja pliku:Sławny Brian XD.jpg
BRIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :* <333Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 18:47, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Kilka moich Pokemonów-dziewczyn pyta się, czy Brian ma dziewczynę. xD 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:54, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) xDDD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:55, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Natasha: Ja już mam chłopaka i za żadnego innego Buizela bym go nie wymieniła! >:c ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:58, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) '''Brian:*Załamanie on* ... *Załamanie off* Macie dziewczyny ochotę na Briana?! xD *Stoi na jakimś kamieniu, i wyobraźni jes to scena, a gróbka dziewczyn to biliony fanek XD* Wiki: ... Mike: Myślałem że jesteś Gejem... xD Brian: Mówi ten co oświadczał miłość do siebie przed lustrem... xD Mike: ... Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:01, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) '''Nathaniel': *wychodzi z balla* Co do...?! Tylko JA mogę być otoczony przez grupę fanek! *wkuuuurza się* Natasha: *facepalm* Ja: *biorę popcorn* Ooo... To będzie ciekawe! Brian: Jakoś nie widzę jakoś twoich fanek, jestem sławny, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie! Wiki i Evelina: Deguto Btiaruf!!! (Co raczej znaczyło: Dawaj Brian!) *Wcinają nachosy* *nagle wchodzi Spark* Spark: A skoro już mowa o wkurzającym Brianie... TO JA TU JESTEM DJ'EM, TY ***!! Nathaniel: Dzięki, że mnie wspierasz... To dlatego, że ci się podobam?? *uwodzicielskie spojrzenie* (lol xD) Spark: NIE. -_- To dlatego, że ten oto Buizel też mnie wkurza! Ja: *wcinam popcorn* Hej, Wiki chcesz trochę? xD Wiki: Spoko, mam swoję, a chcesz Coca Colę? Brian: Spark, tylko to były tylko żarty, masz tu wejściówkę DJ'owską na imprezę co roczną, ja jestem tam zawsze DJ'em ale po darowuję ci ją na ten rok, Odbędzie się za jakieś 14 minut, Unova, w Ninbassię. Mike: *Piłuję pazury* xD Spark: Nie chcę twojej łaski! Nathaniel: Hej, a co ze mną?! *sam do siebie on* Dlaczego żadna z dziewczyn od mojej trenerki nie zwraca na mnie uwagi?...*sam do siebie off* Natasha: Może gdybyś ich wszystkich nie podrywał, robił z nich swoje dziewczyny, a potem rzucał dla innych, to może nadal by cię kochały... *wkurzający uśmiech* Nathaniel: *wkurzony, ale mówi przez zęby* ...zamknij się...! Ja: Niee, dzięki. Mam swojego Sprite'a. xD Tails: *twarz mówiąca: dafaq is goin' on?* Brian: Nie to nie... Idę do swoich fanek... Tych prawdziwych... *Używa ochrony i idzie* xD *Naglę wchodzi rodzina Mike'a* Mama Mike'a: Oh, to nasz mały syneczek Mike... xD Mike: *Ucieka* xD Wiki: Oki. ;3 Sylvia: Maluję się na jakomś imprezę* *Vanessa wyskakuje z bala i zaczyna gadać z Natashą* Van: *patrzy się dziwnie na Briana* Ja też lubię sławnych kolesi, ale to już przesada! I ty chciałaś być jego dziewczyną?! Natasha: CO? Nigdy! To on chciał, ale widać, że nie zbyt się przejął odmową. Bałam się, że zrobię mu przykrość, ale ja widzę, że to jakiś burak!! Duh! Spark: *do mamy Mike'a* MAMA?! (xD) Ja: O lolz, ! Babcia Mike'a: *Ciąga Spark za policzki* Oh, to mój "maliuśi" wnuczek Mike.. Mam dla ciebie sweterek! *Zakłada jej sweter* xD *Brian znika wszystkim z oczu* Antonio: Co za piękna Seniorita! *Mówi to do twojej Delcattty, i trzyma ją za łapę* Twoje oczy są jak głębie oceanu... (Itd. XD) Spark: Eee... Pani-Babciu? Chyba zaszła pewna pomyłka... NIE JESTEM MIKE! NIE JESTEM NAWET FACETEM!!! Paris: (moja Delcatty) *zawstydzona* Ja... Ja... Yy... C-co?... (wstydzi się gadać z chłopakami xD) Babcia Mike'a: Cicho Mike! Wiem że nie podoba ci się sweter, ale nie musisz się wykręcać! Moję oczy nigdy nie mylą! *Wali ją laską* Mama Mike'a: Eh... Mamo... To Nie Mike... Babcia Mike'a: Chyba bym poznała swojego wnuka! Co?! Antonio: Nie wstydź się... Uciekniemy od nich przez jedną drogę... O ilę się zgodzisz kochana... *Patrzy jej glęboko w oczy* xD *nagle wyskakuje moja Froslass, odpycha Paris i wskakuje Antoniowi w ramiona* Ann: (moja Froslass) BIERZ MNIE ZE SOBĄ, TYGRYSIE! (lol xD) Spark: MIKE!! PRZYŁAŹ TU I POWIEDZ TEJ BABIE, ŻE NIE JESTEM TOBĄ, BO SKOPIĘ CI TEN TWÓJ MROCZNY TYŁEK!! (lol2 xDD) Mike: *Przychodzi, załamany* Antonio: Agh! *Zrzuca ją z rąk* xD Mama Mike'a: Proszę tu wszystko wytłumaczyć babuni, młody człowieku! Spark: Właśnie! Ann: To ci dżentelmen ze spalonego teatru! *odchodzi* Paris: *próbuje się wymknąć z tej krępującej sytuacji, schowana za krzakami xD* Tails: *do Evelyn* Heeej, chcesz się pobawić? :D Ev: Oki! ;D Antonio: Nie uciekaj Seniorita! *Do Paris* Mike: Ehh... Patrzcie to Brian! *Pokazuję palcem* Rodzina: Gdzie?! *Odwracają się* Mike: *Nie ma go* xD Spark: *też jej nie ma* Tails: Ok! Bawimy się w berka! Gonisz! *biegnie tak szybko, że widać tylko kusz xD* Paris: *szepcze sama do siebie* Nienienieninienienie... To takie... Krępujące.... *udaje jej się schować do balla xD* Antonio: Będe cię pamiętam, Seinora! Ciotka Mike'a i Spark: *Znajduję ich i ciągnie za ucho* No dobra... Nie mieliście okazji dowiedzieć sie że jesteście rodziną... Jesteście kuzynami! Mike: CO?! Ev: Raczej nie... Sorry Tails... To możę pograjmy w "Jesteś moim sługą"? Ja Pierwsza! xD Spark: NIEE!!! Mi już wystarczy jeden wkurzający kuzyn!! *nagle jej się coś przypomina* Chwila... Mike... PRZECIEŻ TY MNIE PODRYWAŁEŚ! *idzie się wyrzygać xD* (to było dla niej obrzydliwe, nawet, gdy nie wiedziała, że są rodziną :P) Tails: *nie wie o co chodzi* Oki Doki! Ev: Dobra nie... Zamieniam się w Wiki... Jesteś taki słodki Tails! :3 Mike: ... Tails: *robi duże oczy* Słodki jak... Ciastko!? OwO Ja: Łeee.... To robi się nuuuudne... Gdzie jest Brian?! Przydałby się teraz! (xD) Wiki: No... Ev: Tak... Mam ciastka... *Wyjmuję z kołnieża* xD Tails: DAJ! DAJ! DAAAJ! Błagam! Zrobię wszystko, tylko mi je daaaj! Nati: Jakie "No.."?? Wołaj Briana, bo tu umrę! (xD) Wiki: Ok... BRIAN!!! *Już jest* Brian: Yo! Wołałaś? xD Ev: Pocałuj mnie! xD Mike: ... *Czeka jak coś zacznie się dziać* Nati: Yo, Brian, bro! Weź no zapodaj jakiś niezły hardkor, żeby ja i moja ziomka mogłybyśmy się nieźle zabawić! Tails: Dobra!! Ardilla: *wyskakuje z Balla* STOP!! *łapie Ev za kołnieżyk i przysuwa jej pięść pod nos, a jej policzki się elektryzują* Nie jest ci żal wykorzystywać tak biednego dzieciaka!? ZOSTAW MOJEGO BRATA (nie jest jego prawdziwą siostrą, po prostu traktuje go jak brata :P) W SPOKOJU!! Nati: O wait, wait, dude! Coś się tu zaczyna! Ale będzie rozbruba, yo! (xDDDDDDD) Tails: *wysuwa się zza Ardilli* Ale ciacho dostanę... Tiak? *maślane oczka* (Naprewdę Ev to ma 13 lat... :P Tylko zachowuję się czasami jak dziecko) Ev: *Omija Ardillę i daję Tails'owi ciastka* Alę mi przeszkoda! Phi! Brian: Spoko ziomki! *Kąbinuję co zrobić* O już wiem! *Biegnie i wraca z dzieckiem Kangashan* Nati: DAJ DZIECIAKA MIKE'OWI! xD Ardilla: *wali w głowę Ev, a ta się przewraca xD* Tails: Wat? :3 *je ciacha xD* (Tails ma jakoś 10, a Ardi 13 :P) (Nie przewraca sie, nie przewraca, Ev jest mojego charakteru, ma głowę ze stali xD) Brian: Mike, potrzymaj! *Daję mu je do ręki, ta zaczyna płakać, naglę samica Kangashana rzuca się na Mike'a* Mike: *Ko!* xD Ardilla: *ciągnie Tailsa za ogon i chowa go do Balla, po czym sama się chowa* (Gdzie Spark?) Starszy Brat Mike'a: Wstawaj mięczaku! Kuzynka Mike'a (Nie Spark): O! To Brian! *Biegnie do niego i błaga o autograf* xD Brian: Spoko mała! *Daję jej swój autograf* Spark: *siedzi sobie na drzewie i słucha muzyki ze słuchawek* Co? Ktoś coś do mnie mówił? (Kuzynka Braina prosi go o autograf? O.o) Gloria: *moja Mismagius* O! O! Ja też chcę autograf! :3 (Pomyłka xD) Brian: Spoko... *Też jej daję* Gloria: O rajusiu! Dziękuję! ^w^ A tak wogle kim jesteś? 83 Nati: Nuuudy... Hmm... Już wiem! *biorę Natashę i sadzam ją obok Briana* Dobra, a teraz powiedz Brianowi co o nim myślisz! :) Natasha: Wat? O3O Brain: No cóż jestem znanym na całym świecie Pokémonem, jestem Raperem, Hardkorem... *Wymienia* Oh... Hey Nata... *Mówi to bez wiekrzego zaineresowania* Natasha: *wkurzona woła do Natalie* I CO JA MAM MU POWIEDZIEĆ, CO?! To, że jest frajerem, burakiem, któremu sława odbija!? Mam mu powiedzieć, że gdyby jego fanki znały go lepiej, to by nikt go nie lubił?! To, że uważałam, go za przyjaciela, ale przez jego aroganckie zachowanie trudno mi go nazwać nawet znajomym?! Ale i tak go pewnie to nie interesuje, bo co go obchodzi opinia jakiejś tam głupiej Espeon!? Natalie: Nooo... Trochę cię chyba poniosło. ^^; Brian: No cóż trochę mnie poniosło... Bo jak dowiedziałem się że masz chłopaka to też chciałem sobie znaleść dziewczynę... Żebym nie był samotny i nie skończyć oglądając nasze zdięcia leżąc na kanapie, płakać i jedząc lody łopatą! xD Natasha: Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że tak się przejmiesz tym, że nie masz dziewczyny... Ale masz tyle fanek... Dlaczego nie wybierzesz jednej z nich? :) Brian: Pokazać ci czemu?! *Otwiera dzwi a tak stado ludzi rzuca się na niego* xD Natasha: No tak... Hmm... A nie ma u ciebie w teamie nikogo takiego? Brian: Używa Surfu i ludzi wymywa i szybo zamyka dzwi na kługkę i wszystkie okna oraz wejścia* Uff... Nie! Słuchaj... Evelina + Nicodem, Sylvia + Xawier (Charmander), Mike + Mike... *Wymienia i wszyscy( Prawie) mają pary... oprócz niego* Natasha: Yhh... Ja też nie znam żadnych dziewczyn, które nie mają chłopaka i są w twoim typie... No może oprócz Spark... Ale to chyba nie najlepszy wybór... Brian: *Zakrztusił się zaraz po wyrazie Spark* Natasha: *myśli* Jest Flora... Ale ona za bardzo buja w chmurach... Diana... Nie... Rebecca... NIE NIE NIE!... CZEKAJ! Znasz Mayę? Brian: No... Alę nie za bardzo się lubimy... *Przypomniał sobie jak rzucił w nią ciastem* Natasha: Cóż... Nie mam pomysłu! :I Poza Mayą żadny sensowny wybór mi nie przychodzi do głowy... Brian: To idę po lody i łopatę... Natasha: Więc... ... ...Znam jeszcze kogoś, ale nie z mojego teamu i nie wiem, czy jej właścicielka lubi się z twoją... Brian: Dawaj! xD Nati: Łołołołoło! Natasha! Chyba nie masz na myśli...? Natasha: Yhym... Tylko najpierw musisz się porozumieć z tą trenerką... Z Mają... (Lol, napięcie xD) Wiki: Nie, nie, NIE!!!!!!!!! Tylko nie Mika! Dobra, pozostajesz Singlem! Natasha: Nie miałam innego wyboru! To jedyne wyjście! Ona ma wiele fajnych, wolnych dziewczyn! Na pewno, któraś by do ciebie pasowała! *podaje Brianowi łopatę* Weź moją... Nico: Przyniosłem ci lody... *Wszyscy się na niego dziwnie patrzą* Brian: Idę zgrać zdięcia z aparatu... *nagle koło nas przechodzi dzika Dewott* Natasha: Chwila! A co powiesz o tamtej Dewott? Brian: *Odwraca się i jego serce wali jak szalone* xD Natasha: Hmmm... Widzę, że jednak ktoś ci się spodobał! No dalej! Idź i do niej zagadaj! (xD) Brian: *Idzie do niej, w końcu zebrał się na odwagę* Ehhh... Hej... Dewott: Cześć, o co chodzi? :) Brian: A nic, przechodziłem sobie i pomyślałem... *Zanim skąńczył swoje zdanie, Wiki rzuciła w nią UltraBall'em* Wiki: Yeah! Strzał w dziesiątkę! xD Natasha: *Are you fucking kidding me? face* To była na serio romantyczne, Wiki... No, ale jak ma ta Dewott na imię? (sama wymyślisz, czy mam podać propozycje? xD Pytam z przyzwyczajenia :P* PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 14:54, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) (Podaj xD) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 14:55, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) (Marceline xD; daj mi chwilę na myślenie. :P) ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 14:56, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) (Ok, i jeszcze natura xD) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 14:58, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) (Ok. Propozycje: * Tsuki (księżyc po japońsku :3) * Liya (imię własnej produkcji xD) * Jasmine * Ilona ("i""L"-ona :P) * Ramona) PS. A natura: . ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 15:51, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) (No to Ramona, bo kojarzy mi się z Mamona xD) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 15:54, sie 22, 2012 (UTC)